1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an auxiliary positioning plate for cartoon drawing apparatuses, wherein a set of drawing apparatuses used only for cartoon drawing papers of 16 F (field) can suit cartoon drawing papers of 12 F as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principle way of producing cartoons is to use drawing papers with grids to quickly project pictures onto a screen much like films so that the subject images in the pictures can be halted temporarily in the viewer's perception by the function of visual acuity to form continuous actions. Since the backgrounds other than the subjects in the pictures are mostly stationary, the static backgrounds need not necessarily be drawn repeatedly. As for the moving subjects, the first drawing paper and the second one can be overlapped. The slight moving actions of the subjects can be drawn in the second drawing paper which is then used as a reference to likewise draw further actions on the third drawing paper, and so on. The gradually changing movements of the subjects can be drawn one by one on the drawing papers. Thus a set of cartoon pictures are completed.
Using of a cartoon drawing apparatus is based on the above stated principles of overlapping and moving of the drawing papers during cartoon drawing. An artist can draw precise and suitable angles of displacements of subsequent figures based on the figure in a preceding drawing paper. The technical level involved will be described by using FIGS. 1 to 5 of the drawings which show the conventional cartoon drawing apparatuses.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional cartoon drawing apparatus includes a drawing round disk 10, a frosted glass 20, an upper positioning ruler 30 and a lower positioning ruler 40.
The drawing round disk 10 is excavated centrally to allow the frosted glass 20 to be embedded in the middle position thereof. The drawing round disk 10 is provided at the sides above and below the frosted glass 20 respectively with two parallel slide grooves 11 for sliding in respective upper and lower positioning rulers 30, 40 in a leftward or rightward direction.
The upper and lower positioning rulers 30, 40 are two long rulers of equal length; and are each provided respectively on the top surface thereof with a plurality of positioning protuberances 31, 41 which can be used to insert thereon a plurality of bores provided on the upper and lower edges of a drawing paper to lay the drawing paper down on the top surface of the frosted glass 20 for drawing.
To draw the moving actions in grids, a picture previously drawn on a drawing paper is used as a reference, and another blank cartoon drawing paper is fixed by the positioning protuberances 31, 41 and is lapped over the previous drawing paper. Then the artist needs to make slight changes on the subsequent drawing paper according to the picture of the former drawing paper. The pictures in the grids can thus show the sequential moving actions.
The above stated conventional cartoon drawing apparatus can satisfy the basic requirement of a drawer. However, there are many defects in the application thereof.
In drawing cartoons, there generally are two sizes for cartoon drawing papers, i.e., 12 F (field) and 16 F. In drawing close-ups of parts of heads or hands, or in drawing close-up scenes or medium distant scenes, cartoon drawing papers of 12 F are mostly used. When a further or wider scene is to be drawn, cartoon drawing papers of 16 F are mostly used. These two standards for drawing papers are different in size, and different in their conditions of use. When drawing TV cartoons, drawing papers of 12 F are mostly used and those of 16 F are rarely used. However in movies, drawing papers of 16 F are mostly used while those of 12 F are rarely used.
These two standard drawing papers were used for drawing on two different cartoon drawing apparatuses. As an example, the cartoon drawing apparatus depicted in FIG. 2 is for drawing papers of size 16 F, and the cartoon drawing apparatus depicted in FIG. 3 is for drawing papers of size 12 F, and the apparatuses are different in size. Therefore an artist has to buy two cartoon drawing apparatuses of different sizes. This not only raises costs, but is also problematic due to the repeated changing of drawing apparatuses during drawing.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional dual two purpose cartoon drawing apparatus which is made for drawing papers of size 16 F. By using upper and lower positioning rulers 30, 40 that are wider, and the positioning protuberances 31, 41 are closer to the borders of the frosted glass 20 such that the distance between the positioning protuberances 31, 41 of the upper and lower positioning rulers 30, 40 is closer and this apparatus can exactly match drawing papers of size 12 F.
As shown in FIG. 5, if the upper and lower positioning rulers 30, 40 on the dual purpose cartoon drawing apparatus are drawn out and the ends of each ruler reversed and then inserted back, the distance between the positioning protuberances 31, 41 of the upper and lower positioning rulers 30, 40 is longer, and this apparatus can then exactly match drawing papers of 16 F.
The advantage of the conventional two purpose cartoon drawing apparatus is that the artist does not have to buy two cartoon drawing apparatuses of different sizes, saving cost. However, the disadvantage is that it is problematic in operation to draw out and reverse the ends of the rulers and then reinsert the upper and lower positioning rulers 30, 40. FIG. 5 illustrates the problem. After reversing the ends of the upper and lower positioning rulers 30, 40, the upper and lower edges of a 16 F drawing paper lap over the tops of the upper and lower positioning rulers 30, 40 respectively. During drawing, the borders 32, 42 of the upper and lower positioning rulers 30, 40 on the drawing round disk 10 will reduce the drawing area and thus adversely influence the overall quality thereof.